


Welcome to the Land of the  Macabre

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Welcome to the Land of the Macabre [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Ghosts, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Heartwarming, Other, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after Broken, Marinette runs away from home but she got into a accident which cause her to see ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was writing a sad note. "Don't bother looking for me because you're not gonna find me"

"Ever! What"

Marinette puts a note on her desk

Marinette sobbed "Goodbye Forever" as tears streaming through her face

"Uh-oh"

She opens her window and climb down the stairs.

But Sabine and Tom came home from the store.

Tom said "Well at least we got the food for Marinette"

Sabine and Tom gasped as they saw a note

Sabine said "Goodbye forever she's gone!"

Tom said "Oh no Marinette's running away all because of the rejection, the bullying and the the grounding What have we done!" as he hugged Sabine.

Marinette went to a cemetery in Paris, France where she reads the tombstones of famous people which made her cry.

So Marinette decided to go home and apologized to her parents but she sees a black cat.

Marinette said "Uh hi"

But a black cat yowls which scare Marinette and then she falls on a tombstone and hits her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she gonna be okay" a girlish voice called

"She's fine but her parents are going to be worried" a soft girl voice

"I know I think the girl was rejected by a boy that she likes, bullied by a mean girl and grounded by her parents but when she died her parents and a boy realized what they have done"

Marinette awakes to see ghosts.

Marinette moaned "W-where am I"

"You're in the land of the Macabre"

Marinette's eyes widen in fear.

Marinette saws a glowing lily bridge, creepy buses and abandoned buildings.

Marinette mentally said inside her head "Uh-oh"

The ghost of a Mexican-French little girl with curly brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a tattered dress. She walked to Marinette.

"Hi I'm Gabi what's yours" 

"M-Marinette Dupain Cheng"

Meanwhile

Alya said "I'm sorry but Marinette's not here we haven't seen her at school"

"Why did she run away anyway"

"Because we ground her for being tardy"

"You what are you crazy she's your child and now she's running away because of you now if you excuse me I gotta print the missing papers"

Sabine sobbed "Our little girl is out there we gotta find her."

Tom hugged Sabine "We will Sabine"


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was walking with the ghosts.

Marinette said "Hey where are we going"

Gabi said "We're going to the Theater"

Marinette's eyes widen in awe.

While they're watching a movie, Tikki notices Marinette crying.

Tikki said "What's wrong Marinette"

Marinette sniffed "It's my parents and they're worried about me being tardy"

Tikki said "Oh no Marinette I know it's hard but I bet you tried your parents are gonna be proud of you".

Marinette then smiles with the tears in her eyes.

Gabi said "You're Kind"

"You're Smart"

"You're Talented"

"Creative"

"Brave"

"Nice"

And a ghostly baby girl walked to Marinette.

"You're Yarinette Yupain Yheng"

"Aww it's so cute"


	4. Chapter 4

Sabine said "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Martinez Your son helping Marinette but Adrien rejected her, Chloe bullying her and now....we grounded her for being tardy"

Mr and Mrs Martinez spit tea on Sabine and Tom.

Mr Martinez gulped "Before Gabriel was born, we had Marianna during prom night"

"Look at this time it's 3:40" as Mrs Martinez looks at her watch.

"And don't come back!"

Gabriel's little sister looks at Marinette's parents

Sol gasped "Marinette's missing she's gone"

Sabine said "We gotta listen to Marinette"

Tom said "Well you had to apologize"

But they saw a note.

"If you looking for Marinette just go to Deep Marisol"

Adrien said "Uh-oh"


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette and the ghosts were playing in the flowers.

"There are the flowers my mom used to plant"

Marinette said "I give my mom a mother's day card and..."

Gabi and Marinette said "Mom was so proud"

Marinette said "My parents didn't know I'm gone"

Meanwhile

Sabine and Tom walked to Sol.

Sabine said "Excuse me are you Deep Marisol"

Sol said "Yes I am Gabriel's older sister Marianna she was meaner than you know" as she kicked the book to them

Sabine and Tom gasped

Sol said "The Rejection the bullying Marianna ruined Marinette's life and Chloe and Adrien breaks Marinette's heart into million pieces"

Sabine said "Oh no Adrien breaks Marinette's heart"

Tom said "How could this happen"

Sol said "Some people think their kids are horrible so they hired her more often"

Tom said "Hey Marinette won the contest for making a cute bowler hat"

Sabine said "Marinette finished doing her homework and helping us.Well she is a smart girl but clumsy"

Sol said "Some people think she's insane but I'm think Marianna has a black heart"

Tom said "Hey I heard that a woman used to wrote a book before she died"

Sabine said "Oh no! Marinette's right something's bad happens to her thank you Deep Marisol how could we ever thank-"

Sabine picked up a note "Look it's say I'm not Marianna's sister"

"Uh-oh"


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine and Tom went to the radio studio where they record it.

Marinette looked a little down in the the dumps.

"Marinette What's Wrong" "You just stopped Chloe from doing something bad to everyone." "You should be happy"

"You think I would be, right?"

"I'm even okay with growing up... I mean, did you what a cool adult I'm gonna be? But I only got that way because my parents raised me right. I mean, in every house I visited, the parents are either complete jerks or never around!"

"Uh-oh I got a bad feeling about this"

"I know my parents are gonna be so mad at me they're gonna kill me before I get that old"

Sabine said "Uh hello"

Marinette said "Maman Papa"

Tom said "We're desperately trying to find our daughter Marinette"

Sabine said "We're sorry we grounded you we were bad parents"

Tom said "You had the right to go out on your own that night but please we want you to come home because....."

Sabine and Tom said "We love you"

Marinette smiles with tears streaming through her face.

Tom said "Did she get the message"

Marinette said "You bet it was"

Sabine and Tom said "Marinette" as they hugged Marinette.

They apologized to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom helped Marinette doing her homework.

Sabine helped Marinette washing the dishes.

Marinette arrives at school.

Marinette said "Good Morning Ms Bustlier"

Ms Bustlier said "Good Morning Marinette did you finished your homework"

Marinette nodded.

Ms Bustlier said "Excellent work Marinette you finally finished your homework great job"

The classmates cheered expect for Chloe.

Marinette walked to her seat.

Adrien said "Hey I just wanted I'm sorry for rejecting you"

Marinette said "That's okay Adrien"


End file.
